Someone to Connect to Premise and Choices
by AnnAisu
Summary: With a ritual,Harry will be able to connect with somebody from a different dimension or his own world. They will help him learn in order to defeat his problems.Random animes and books.HP Naruto Bleach ay-man FFVII FFVIII FMA Eragon YYH Trigun Star Wars
1. The Ritual

**Someone to Connect to**

~/~\~ Disclaimer-does not belong to me

Harry was afraid. Ever since Dumbledore had broken and finally told him the Prophecy, he felt as if his life could end at any second. He had dedicated his entire summer to discovering new information. He had read and reread all of his schoolbooks (even his History of Magic books-who knew the books were decent, even if the teacher was not?). He had been worrying before term ended on how he would be able to use his things, but Lady Luck had chosen to help him on this occasion—since it would be a disappointment anyways. The Dursley's had gone on different vacations all throughout summer break, leaving him alone in the house. They were only ever in the house for several days at a time. Thankfully, this meant he had full access to his 'Freaky Things' and nobody was there to bother him.

Before school let out, he had talked with Hermione about finding a spell to help make him stronger, smarter, faster, learn quicker-hell, anything that would help him survive! He admitted to himself that he was hoping that with her insane research skills and indomitable intelligence, she would find a super-powerful book filled with lost knowledge perfect for taking down Voldemort, or an ultimate time travel technique.

He had looked into time methods himself, focusing on Time-Turners. He was hoping the one he 'accidently' took when he went to rescue- _'Don't think about him' _–when he went to the Ministry, could help him. After some (legal and illegal) research, he found that the nifty little device could help him- a little. He recognized instantly this was no 'Ultimate Time Controlling Machine' or anything of the like. In fact, its abilities were severely limited. The absolute maximum you could turn back a Time Turner was 28 hours. After that, you could not use it again for a week. It could turn back 4 hours for every 24 hours –one day's worth- of charging. The time did not necessarily have to be turned all at once either. He could go back 1 hour to 6:00 AM and 3 hours to 8:00 PM and the Time Turner would be ready for 4 hours use at 7:00 AM the next morning. It did not work quite like a battery would in its power usage-but it was magic, not constrained by the laws of science.

However, with maximum use came maximum exhaustion. The Time Turner exhausted the user, both physically and magically. It could be used for an hour with little to no effects several times, but once you reached over 8 hours a week it started to show. The best way to recover after the exhaustion was to use the extra time to sleep and recover, or just find extra time to sleep in. '_If I had extra time to sleep with, I wouldn't be using a Time Turner, now would I?'_

Therefore, Harry had avoided massive use of it over the summer. He actually had not used it much at all. He had more time than he could stand locked in the Dursley's home, and very limited resources to look at and use. The Order _(Dumbledore)_ had forbidden him to use Hedwig for anything out of fear someone would get a hold of her. Every third day, one of his guard would approach him and check to see if he was alright or if he had anything he learned from Voldemort. '_As if.'_

He had used that time over the summer to find anything he thought could help him-and came up sadly lacking. _Voldemort had most of this material as well. The books change, but the content stays mostly the same. He also had full access to the general and Restricted sections of the library at Hogwarts. Then he spent well over 30 years traveling the globe and discovering hidden and forbidden forms of magic. Voldemort had worked so much harder at his studies, since he was aiming to be powerful. I only went to the library when Hermione dragged me in there, and when I was looking for Nicolas Flamel in first year. There is no way I can learn enough quickly enough from the Library, even with the Time Turner._

_Hopefully, Hermione has managed to find something._ Harry leaned back in a comfortable armchair in the Room of Requirements, waiting for Hermione. It was 11 o'clock on September First- the first day of his Sixth year at Hogwarts. He had slipped out of the Common Room while Hermione and Ron were doing there Prefect duties. He had left a Harry-shaped lump in his bed, with a transfigured pillow looking a lot like the back of Harry's head. He had closed off the curtains so nothing showed but a strip that gave a remarkable good view of the back of the hairy _(Harry)_ pillow. Now, he was just waiting for Hermione to show up.

"Harry!" he heard her call out joyfully as the door to the room closed. He broke out of his thoughts and looked up at his sister-in-spirit with a small grin.

"Hermione," he greeted her warmly. "How was your summer?" He knew she had found something amazing in her research; little else could bring about such a look and tone. With that, he let some of his fears dissipate. He hugged her gently and then sat back down with her right next to him, bouncing up and down.

She beamed at him. "It was amazing! I haven't had anything this interesting to research in a long while! The last time I had this fruitful a project, it was back in Third year, when we were helping with Buckbeak's trial and then saving Siri-" Hermione broke off immediately, shame-faced. She had touched a forbidden subject.

Harry felt his mood drop back into despair. Not overpowering despair, not with his sister there, but it hurt to think of- - Harry gritted his teeth and tried not to remember and let despair overwhelm him. He listened to her continue without her previous good cheer.

"A-anyways, I think I hit the jackpot!" She was excited once more by the end of her statement, bouncing up and down in place again. Harry just waited, looking at her expectantly. With his mood plummet, he had lost all desire to talk. "The spell I found is **extremely **old magic. It is actually more of a ritual than a spell, since it requires careful preparation and unlike a spell is only intended for one use. It is a bit risky, but that is the most major of the surprisingly few drawbacks. The results of the spell make it well worth the risk."

Harry raised an eyebrow. _Yes Hermione, I get that you could drone on for hours about the spell and miss the most important part._ "What are the effects of this ritual?"

Hermione continued bouncing. "It links you to another person! The ritual is designed for maximum efficiency so it will connect you to the person most able to help you! Of course, it's not guaranteed they will help you right away, since they will have no idea how or why someone is suddenly talking to them, but the spell won't pair you up with someone that will never help you! The ritual will create a mental connection with the being most likely to help you with the right persuasion and reasons. The ritual is so powerful that it can actually search across the galaxy and into different dimensions and realities for the best match!"

Harry admitted to himself he was very interested but he did not understand it yet. "What does that mean Hermione? How can a mental bond help me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "With this bond between the two of you, you can talk to each other first and foremost. You will be able to communicate freely with them, trading necessary information with thoughts, words, pictures, and ideas! Over time and with permission, you can be able to tap into their senses and feel as they feel, experience a situation as if you were there yourself. In some occasions, one or two of the most powerful magic-users to cast this could project themselves as a ghost-like persona in their world, with lots of time and emotional strength in the bond. With this, skills forgotten, unknown, or unreachable can be gained at an accelerated rate! It's foolproof! Well…almost. Mostly, though! It's an absolute must of the ritual that the connected can help each other. Right now, the only problem we will encounter is the time it takes to set it up, what with our busy schedules, and it has to be done at the right time of the day…" Hermione trailed off, breathing heavily from excitement.

Harry waved the problem aside. "I …acquired a Time Turner from the Ministry. We can use it to find time to set this up. What are the drawbacks you mentioned earlier?"

Hermione calmed down at the second sentence. She studied him carefully and began hesitantly. "The major risk is failure. There's a 15% chance the ritual will mess up and kill the user." Harry nodded, unconcerned. That was a much better odd than facing Voldemort without help. "Then there's the more immediate problem of time, but you have that covered with the Time Turner."

Hermione paused, looking Harry up and down slowly. He saw her eyes trail over his old hand-me-downs, his pallid features, the bags under his eyes, and the newly repaired _(Thank Merlin for _reparo_)_ glasses, and tired eyes. He felt her weighing him up. "The worst problem is…you won't ever be able to see them. Yes Harry, you can look in a mirror and see them like that, but you will never be able to go there in person if they end up being from a different dimension or planet. With this strong of a mental bond, it is inevitable you will end up caring for them in some way. Whatever the bond: best friends, friendly rivals, sister, brother, mother, father, son, daughter, precious friend, or lover, it is rare and incredibly unlikely that you can ever be with them. Throughout all of the uses, there has only been several cases in which the user found a way to make their way into the others world, or pull them into this one. The pair ends up never truly meeting. No matter how strong the mental connection, the inability to be together drives many into pain. There are some things the two cannot truly experience together, love or otherwise. They end up being sad and alone through the rest of their lives…"

Harry was silent as she trailed off with a solemn look on her face. No wonder she was thrilled when she came in! _This was perfect._ Not only would he be able to learn things Voldemort had no chance at learning, helping him survive- he would have someone to rely on. Someone he could safely grow close to without worrying about Voldemort trying to kill them, without Dumbledore pressuring them, without newspapers slandering them, without having a target a mile wide being painted on their back from associating with him. Hermione was amazing, but she was in danger constantly from being part of the 'Golden Trio.' She was an amazing friend and a good sister, but she was the only one he had. Sometimes, she could not understand everything that he felt and went through. She was too nice for some things, and Harry had not had a happy past. No matter how hard she tried, she could not always be there for him either.

This ritual could help him gain a comrade, or friend. Based on Hermione's words, he could predict the bond would become a close one. Even if he never met them, it would be nice to have someone there for him, helping him. What if he lost them? '_Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.'_ Although he did not always believe the quote, he wanted someone else to be there for him in his unsteady world. "How long will it take to set up the ritual with the Time Turner?" Hermione beamed at him, pleased with his choice. He knew she was hoping that this would make him happy.

"It will take about two weeks, Harry. I will need to make a lot of equations, and look up specific runes. I might need your input and help several times for a few small things, providing a lot of the power –which, is another reason it is not used, but I know you can do it-, and the more personal part of the spell. For now, you just concentrate on surviving school. I know you dislike Professor Snape, Harry, but you need to pay the utmost attention in his class! Unlike Umbridge, he really knows Defense Against the Dark Arts- and probably Dark Arts too."

Harry shook his head and rose. "I'll try, 'Mione, but you know how hard he'll make it. We need to get back to the Gryffindor Tower now." Hermione stood up and joined him under his Invisibility Cloak. They carefully made their way to the tower, staying silent the entire trip back for fear of being found. They were both half asleep by the time they made it into the Common Room. They split up and gave each other a quiet "Good Night," before making their way up separate staircases. Harry quickly checked to make sure no one would see him as he slipped into bed and de-transfigured the pillow. He lay under the covers and marveled at the chance Hermione had presented him with.

He would be able to talk with somebody. They would be able to help him. They would help him, after persuasion and time. He might be able to help them. They would probably become friends. They might grow closer. They would have no preconceived notions of him. They would help him, to learn and to survive. He would have someone to connect with- even if they never met.

~\~/~

Alright everybody! This is a prompt idea that popped into my head! **!IMPORTANT! O**nce I wrote this part, I could not decide WHO I wanted him to be with! So far, I have 27 different ideas. Different shows, realities, wow! That opens up a lot of choices! Some are stupid, some are not. So, I plan on typing up all of my choices, and the best ones get a full story with this chapter as their beginning. Not all of them will have the same plot elements. Just because Dumbledore is good in one does not mean he is good in all. I am willing to accept different ideas. Just put them in reviews and send them to me. **!END IMPORTANT!  
><strong>Note the chance of death…hee hee hee…evil ideas planned.

**Originally written:** April 23, 2011  
><strong>Last update: <strong>February 26, 2012  
><strong>Words in Story (minus author note): 2,275<strong>

**~::~~::~**


	2. Naruto 1 Building A Family

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect to **

**~/~\~** Disclaimer: None of this is mine

**Naruto – 1 – Someone to Care for**

**Naruto. Brother.**

When Harry first connects with Naruto, Naruto is still in the academy, his last year there. When Harry first appears, it draws Naruto into his mindscape to meet Harry. There, they both meet the Kyuubi Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox tells a small part of its story when Harry forces it. The Kyuubi is not needlessly cruel…but it's not very nice either. However, it has come to consider Naruto decent, not quite a kit of his, but a close relation. Naruto accepts Harry almost instantly. Eventually, Kyuubi warms up to Harry as well. Naruto quickly comes to consider Harry his older brother.

Naruto ends up actually paying attention in class. He wants to help his new Nii-san, so he starts learning stuff to teach him. Harry works with him, and helps him refine his chakra control. After Naruto learns Kage Bunshin, Harry can take control of one and use it to help Naruto. Harry finds out that he can mold the magical equivalent to chakra in his world with Naruto's or Kyuubi's help. Harry ends up using Kyuubi's help to defeat Voldemort.

Harry finds out that not only Voldemort was his enemy. Dumbledore was trying to control him as well. Trying to dodge Dumbledore's puppet strings, he and Naruto begin searching for a way for Harry to join Naruto in his world permanently. Once he does, how will the Hokage treat him? Will he be able to continue watching out for his little brother?

Will Sasuke defect?  
>Will Naruto still consider Sasuke a brother?<br>How will Harry view Sasuke?  
>How will Kyuubi view Naruto and his makeshift family?<br>What role will Gaara play?  
>What will Naruto's response to the Kyuubi be?<p>

**~\~/~**

Well, here is a Naruto option for you. I actually have this one started, and am most likely to post this one over the others.

**Originally written:** April 23, 2011  
><strong>Last update: <strong>February 26, 2012  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>342

**~::~~::~**


	3. Naruto 2 Supporting Him

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect To**

**~/~\~ **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me

**Naruto – 2 – Someone to Rely On**

**Sasuke. Brother.**

When Harry first connects, it is Sasuke's last real day at the academy. At first, Harry has a hard time connecting all the way. He can only observe as Sasuke is tied up by Naruto, introduced to Team 7, and put through his first D-Rank missions. He finally makes a breakthrough and manages to talk to Sasuke almost a month into his Gennin days. At first, Sasuke is suspicious. Is it a time-delayed jutsu left by Itachi? Even as this thought terrifies him, he tells nobody. He is Sasuke Uchiha, after all, and he will work alone to get his revenge; he needs nobody's help in anything.

However, Sasuke is eventually won over by Harry, although this does not occur until after the Wave mission, although Harry can still observe Sasuke. Harry ends up counseling him and spurring him on to work harder at his training. Sasuke goes through and teaches Harry how to be a ninja. He shows him techniques, skills, jutsus, taijutsu, and anything else they can think of to help Harry's survival. Time passes quicker in Harry's world right now, so he can get in more practice time than Sasuke can and therefore catch closer to his level quicker. Since Sasuke has to go through everything he shows Harry and research anything he cannot adequately explain, he gains a skill boost as well.

Harry help Sasuke think through situations, see underneath the underneath. For all that Sasuke is a (se+mi)good shinobi, he tends to only see the surface of things and has a hard time seeing deeper meanings. Harry also pushes Sasuke to open up to not only him, but the people around him; most notably, his teammates. This leads to Sasuke being slightly more considerate and forming closer bonds with Naruto and Sakura. He begins to see Naruto as an annoying little brother, Sakura as more than an insistent fangirl and an actually intelligent kunnoichi, Kakashi as a perverted uncle, and Harry as a (mostly) responsible older brother (which was really hard, considering the bad memories Itatchi had attached to having a brother).

When they go through the exams Sasuke is a much stronger force to be reckoned with; he actually adds almost a minute of fighting with Orochimaru. When Sasuke is poisoned by Orochimaru's seal, Harry is there to help fight off its mental effects somewhat. Sasuke still awakes in a fury, but Harry helps him be slightly more rational and focused in his rage.

However, will all of Harry's work be enough? Will Sasuke stay in Konoha?  
>Since Harry has a direct pass into his mind, he knows about most of Sasuke's thoughts. Will he be able to talk him out of leaving?<br>Will Sasuke ignore him? Or will Harry be suffering an unfortunate accident as a prisoner of Voldemort?  
>Will Orochimaru kidnap Sasuke if he does listen to the bonds he holds?<br>Will both boys be captured by snakes?

**Originally written:** July 29, 2011  
><strong>Last update: <strong>July 29, 2011  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>508

**~::~~::~**


	4. Final Fantasy VII 1 The Heroes

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect to **

~/~\~ Disclaimer: None of this is mine

**Final Fantasy VII – 1 – The Heroes**

**Zack Fair.** **Brothers.**

When Harry connects with Zack, he has already been in the labs for several months. At first, Zack believes Harry is Jenova, or a result of Hojo's machinations. Eventually, he believes Harry. Harry helps pull his mind away when Hojo begins his next rounds of torture/Research. Zack explains things to Harry and helps him work on leadership. When Harry attempts to feel what Zack feels, in hopes of taking away some of his pain, the mako responds oddly and somehow Harry carries effects of it back. Eventually, Harry can manifest and helps Zack once they escape. He helps care for Cloud on their trip back to Midgar.

When Zack dies, he not only passes part of himself to Cloud, but the connection with Harry. Does Cloud 'remember' Harry so he is not afraid of him? Harry cannot really connect well with him, as this is not who he was originally connected to. Thus, Harry will never feel as close to him as he did with Zack…Harry will be depressed for a while, and not much help in the beginning.

Unfortunately, the writing of this will be paused until I have a way of playing FFVII.

Will Zack survive with Harry's help?  
>Will Harry be able to help Cloud keepregain his memories?  
>Can they either stop or save Sephiroth?<p>

~\~/~

You answer the questions with your reviews, and come up with any ideas you have! If you have any suggestions, go ahead and make them! I am definitely taking suggestions for the titles…note that this title has been changed, though it is by no ways definite.

Sorry this one is so short. I have not been able to get ahold of a PSP, so I can neither finish FFVII nor play Crisis Core.

**Originally written:** April 23, 2011  
><strong>Last update: <strong>February 26, 2012  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>329

~::~~::~


	5. Final Fantasy VII 2 The Fragmented Ones

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect to **

**~/~\~** Disclaimer: None of this is mine

**Final Fantasy VII – 2 – Holding Him**

**Cloud Strife. Lovers?**

Similar to the last FFVII prompt. Harry manages to connect with Cloud while he is in Hojo's labs undergoing experiments. Unlike with Zack, the focus is not on not trusting Harry at first but desperately trying to hold Cloud together. Since it is near the end of the labs, Clouds mind is a mess and he is drifting into temporary insanity and choosing to abandon his memories. Harry has to figure out what is going on and how he can help save him. During Zack's escape back to Midgar, Harry is frantically trying to pull Cloud back together. Because Cloud is 'not all there,' Harry can control his body for small amounts of time. However, his body is pain riddled and the effects of the mako seep into Harry himself. He ends up making friends with Zack once he understands the situation. Zack actually helps teach him tactics and strategy, how to fight and use mako. It is a distraction the raven haired man definitely needs as they try to make it back to Midgar.

Because they are from different dimensions, time runs differently for the two. Time passes faster in Clouds world than Harry's. So while Harry may be with Cloud for a day (he won't be able to stay that long) much less time will pass in Harry's world-maybe only an hour or so. (Specifics are set to change.) This also means Harry will not be there for the entire time, and key events can pass without him ever knowing.

Will Harry be there when troops ambush them?  
>Will Cloud be able to keep his memory?<br>Can he help Cloud through his journey?  
>Will they be able to stop Sephiroth?<p>

**~\~/~**

You answer the questions with your reviews! Any additional ideas or questions, for this plot or a new plot, please review or tell me! Sorry, but this one will probably be shounen-ai. Boys love. Hate it? I'll mark the specific sections for you to skip if it gets to sweet.

**Originally written:** April 23, 2011  
><strong>Last update: <strong>February 26, 2012  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>370

~::~~::~


	6. Final Fantasy VII 3TheOnesWithEvilVoices

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect to **

**~/~\~** Disclaimer: None of this is mine

**Final Fantasy VII – 3 – **The Ones with Evil Voices in Their Heads****

**Sephiroth. Brothers? Lovers?**

Harry manages to connect with Sephiroth before Nibelheim. After an initial period of complete distrust, he cautiously begins teaching Harry. Like before, time flows differently. A day in Harry's time may be a week in Sephiroth's time. Harry slowly teaches Sephiroth things about friendship, loyalty, never abandoning, and love. Platonic, familial, or romantic love? However, something goes wrong and Harry cannot be with him during his mission to the Nibelheim reactor. Harry attempts to connect with him when he is stuck in the lifestream, but is struck by a backlash of Mako. He tries again and again though, never giving up even as the Mako affects his own body.

Once Sephiroth makes it out, Harry wars against Jenova, attempting to give Sephiroth back control and sanity. He feels hopeless even as he gives Sephiroth hope and comfort. He manages to connect with Cloud sometime (?). Cloud ends up trying to help save Sephiroth as well (?).

Can Harry save him?

Can Harry become friends with Cloud and save him as well?

What will happen after everybody is saved and lost?

**~\~/~**

You should be getting the idea by now. You have an idea or a comment, leave a pretty review for me to see. I will take your idea into consideration. This may end up being boys love. If I do, I will section off the parts. I don't know though- do you think they need each other more as brothers or lovers?

**Originally written:** April 23, 2011  
><strong>Last update: <strong>April 23, 2011  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>287

**That is the last of my FFVII ideas.**

**~::~~::~**


	7. Star Wars 1 The Chosen Ones

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect To**

**~/~\~ **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me

**Star Wars – 1 – The Chosen Ones**

**Anakin Skywalker. Lover? Brother?**

Harry is linked to Anakin, during Episode II, the Attack of the Clones. Harry connects just before the assassination attempt, but cannot speak to Anakin right away. Anakin is using the Force to block out Harry unknowingly. Harry is trapped with Anakin, unable to return to his body at first? The first time Anakin meditates, he is immediately aware of Harry. At first, he believes Harry to be a ploy from the Dark Side, but he listens to the Force and acknowledges Harry as what he says he is – a wizard from a different dimension (or time?). Harry has plenty of questions he has been stockpiling while watching the assassination attempt and the following events: how did he do that, what is the force, are you suicidal, what are the Jedi, can you teach me, etc. etc. Anakin agrees to help teach Harry, and feels empowered (powerful? Arrogant?) at knowing something Harry does not, and then at the awe Harry offers him (Plus, Harry is jealous about the whole flying and falling business).

A friendship easily develops between their mutual love of flying, their chafing under rules, dark lords, the loss of family, prophecies, and so on. Rather than boding with Padme, he bonds with Harry, teaching him how to use the force and create a lightsaber. When he dreams of his mother's death, Harry helps him act more rationally. When he reaches his mother, Harry is able to help keep her alive – if only just barely, thus preventing the complete slaughter of the sand people. Harry manages to talk Anakin out of slaughtering the Sand People by prompting him to take his mother for more medical treatment, as she is still unstable.

Will he still fall in love with Padme, or come to rely on her as a sister instead?  
>What will the effects of saving Shmi be?<br>Anakin tapped into the dark side and almost went and slaughtered the sand people, but did not. How will that affect him?  
>How will Harry see Obi-Wan? As a mentor, or a controlling authority figure?<p>

**Originally written:** February 26, 2012  
><strong>Last update: <strong>February 26, 2012  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>369

**~::~~::~**


	8. Avengers (Thor) 1 - The Rejected

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect To**

**~/~\~ **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me

**Avengers – 1 – **

**Harry/Loki – Lovers**

Harry is connected to Loki sometime during Loki's plotting to disrupt Thor's coronation and destroying Jotunheim. Loki is understandably disturbed at the invasion of his privacy and the delay in his plans. but he is also curious about Harry's reality. Loki is very intrigued by the magic wielding Misgardians, especially as their magic (or at least Harry's) is compatible with his own, and yet is simultaneously quite different.

Loki is happily distracted by Harry, but he must also focus his efforts on refining his plans to delay Thor's rule. He spends more time with Harry, deciphering his magic, sharing some of his own, trading life stories, and commiserating over being universally (minus only several people) hated. Harry manages to create interesting combinations of magic by using a mixture af his and Loki's types of magic? Time turners and illusions, for one? Once Loki runs into the tesseract, he works with Harry to create a dimensional portal between the two realms so Harry can cross over into his side _(possibly vice versa, but not likely)_. Will they need Hermione's help? Will she come over as well?

Loki, in the beginning, is unsure of how to interact with Harry. Harry is basically the first person he knows that was magic, not muscle, based…not to mention is instinctually mistrusting nature makes things even more difficult. Therefore, their relationship is fairly rocky and unstable in the beginning, but they are forced into each other's lives when they sleep. This practically forces them to get along, and neither of them are particularly good at curbing their curiosity; rather, they both chase after whatever intrigues them with all of their might! So, many interesting questions are asked on a huge variety of topics, though Loki mostly defaults to questioning about magic, forcing Harry to learn more and become more in tune with magic (with Loki's guidance). One of the reasons he begins learning so quickly is Loki asks all the right questions, igniting his desire to learn more. His original inquiries will tease Harry's mind into burning with the desire to discover the answer.

Yet when all is said and done, how will Loki's plans be affected? Will he find a different way to delay his crowning? What will his reaction be when he discovers he is an abandoned and kidnapped Jotun runt? (Even if they don't go to Jotunheim, he will be looking into the Tesseract as a link between Harry's world and his.) Will he be able to reconcile with his family, with Harry supporting him and being unable to deny him a pseudo family? Will he still go crazy? And will events still conspire to throw him off the Bifrost?

**Originally written:** November 18, 2012  
><strong>Last update: <strong>November 18, 2012  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>480

**~::~~::~**


	9. Kingdom Hearts 1 The Lost

**~::~~::~**

**Someone to Connect To**

**~/~\~ **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me

**Kingdom Hearts (358/2 Days & 2) – The Lost**

**Roxas, and then later Sora**

Harry Potter connects with Roxas when the Nobody is first born, confused and not understanding much of anything. Harry sees Aexl and Saix find Roxas and give him his name and usher him into his new life, but he doesn't understand what's going on and mostly misses the reference to Sora. At first, Roxas can't hear him, and then can't really respond in his listless state, so Harry is stuck just listening to conversations around them and narrating without care. When Roxas starts responding, Harry realizes that the younger boy could hear him the entire time, and that the new keyblade wielder had realized that no one else could hear Harry. (Harry had said something that would have been a trigger for one of the Org. 13 members – Larxene? Marluxia?) This should teach Harry not to narrate and comment sarcastically when bored… right?

When Roxas first pulls out the keyblade, Harry is astounded. Did the blond summon it? Conjure it? Transfigure it from thin air? Harry is equally amused and confused at the Magic that Roxas and the other Organization members' use. Harry gives up on logic operating in Roxas worlds' once he realizes that the monsters magically float and that Roxas can do the same thing when he's fighting or gliding around… or in Peter Pan's world after being covered in Pixie dust. (I think Harry would have lots of fun playing around in that world later.) Roxas laughs at Harry for his bemusement and acknowledges the apparent lack of logical limits. He is curious about the 'natural' limitations of Harry's world and the magic contained within.

Roxas can create a Dark Corridor to Harry's world. It shouldn't be possible (lookup info on the corridors), but the keyblade's magic combined with Harry's spell, and their desperate desire for it to succeed, forces it to work. Harry follows Roxas back (does Roxas let anyone else see him in Harry's world, or integrate there in any way, shape, or form? Probably not) to his native universe, and can eventually copy Roxas technique, after a fashion. (Harry learns to create Pathways of Light that he eventually teaches to Sora?) Harry helps on Roxas' missions, stunning, freezing, immobilizing, disarming, and just generally disabling the Heartless. (Can Harry learn the new form of magic?)

Roxas only really gets mad at Harry when he's: fighting with Xion, when Axel and Xion disappear and Harry probably says something stupid, and maybe when he's trying to discover more about himself and Harry can't help? He confides in Harry about his dreams and feelings, about his questions about his existence and life as a member of Organization XIII. Harry tries to help him discover the truth as best he can, but the raven-haired boy can't really do much. Harry sneaks into the castle and snoops around for paperwork relating to Roxas under his invisibility cloak, but not much comes from it. (Or does it? Harry discovers that the other members died fighting, and about Sora fighting Organization XIII in Castle Oblivion. Maybe he doesn't discover this until closer to the end?)

Harry feels an odd pull to Sora sometimes, perhaps? (I haven't played either KH 1 or Birth by Sleep, and I would need scenes from those to work this in, but the idea would help develop the story?) Harry keeps his own journal, spurred on by Roxas' own. (Which, yes, he still keeps. This reminds me – Harry helps Roxas develop into a more normal, functioning human being. Explaining the popsicle stick, etc.) Harry writes about Roxas, Xion, the worlds Roxas travels within, the people Roxas 'meets', and about the Organization members in Hermione-esque detail. Thus, when Xion fades, Harry's distance, emotional attachment, and physical evidence in the form of the journal allows him to remember her.

When Roxas is stuck in the simulation, Harry has difficulties reaching him. Harry has been searching for Roxas in the blonde's universe (unless he can't travel without the help of a keyblade), but he hasn't made any headway whatsoever. (He does and finally makes it to Roxas just before/after he reaches Sora? He guides the brunet out and away before disappearing in a fit of anger?) In the beginning, he can only sometimes make his way into Roxas' dreams. Roxas finally remembers his dreams when his summer vacation is more than halfway-over. (How long was he stuck in the simulation, anyways?) Harry finally manages to properly talk with him when the Kingdom Hearts 2 game starts. When Roxas first changes the bat into a keyblade, Harry is finally mostly reconnected. Harry of course recognizes Axel, but Roxas still doesn't. Their connection is still slightly patchy until Roxas summons his keyblade at the gate, when the connection is finally completely reestablished.

…Only for the bond to be rendered moot, destroyed by the fact that Roxas is about to be reabsorbed like Xion was. When Harry realizes what is about to happen with Roxas, he is furious and scared. He doesn't want Roxas to fade away like Xion, and as far as he knows, this is the exact same heart-rending thing happening all over again. However, Harry doesn't/can't stop the merge with Sora. Needless to say, Harry now carries an enormous grudge against DiZ and Sora. Harry despises DiZ while he is forced to realize that Sora is the light of Roxas, and thus can't truly hate him. Harry is forced to face the fact that Roxas is Sora's shadow, the Nobody with a heart.

Harry actually synchronizes with Sora extraordinarily quickly, due to Roxas just being a darker facet of the same crystal. Roxas had told Harry about his odd moments, when he remembered something different, and Harry searched out these memories within Sora. Harry basically has full access to Sora's mind, as the part that he is the most connected to rests within his subconscious, the "other part of Sora's heart." (Harry can help protect Sora from darkness later, as he learned with Roxas not to be corrupted?) The link did transfer to encompass the entirety of Sora when Roxas was reabsorbed.

However, despite being unable to hate the boy, Harry doesn't want to speak with Sora just yet. Harry hates that Roxas essentially died for this screwball happy-go-lucky teen. (He misses his angst partner – just joking…mostly.) Harry silently rages at Sora, and sometimes the younger one almost hears it. Harry falls back into his bad habit of narrating and sarcastically commenting on what's happening. Although he doesn't intend for Sora to hear, it gets clearer each time and Sora can eventually hear him properly without Harry knowing. This is one of the reasons why he immediately trusts Harry when the older teen finally introduces himself. (The other reason is his natural trust in everyone, silly naïve boy.) Sora could also feel his sadness, especially when Nobodies are explained?

Harry finally begins letting go of his grudge when he sees so much of Roxas in Sora and when Sora saves other people (appealing to Harry's hero complex, unlike Roxas who was more passive in helping – kind of?) Harry finally begins quietly giving Sora advice, whispers that could have come from his subconscious – there's something hidden over there, there's someone behind you, watch out dumbass because there's someone about to hit you from behind, etc – because he doesn't want Roxas' sacrifice to be wasted. Sora realizes that his awesome new combat senses only work sometimes, and are actually Harry. The young boy keeps the fact that he knows secret, but he's eager to talk with Harry.

Harry is soon forced to intervene directly, when a boss fight goes badly. He takes up a more active presence, and clearly guides Sora into defeating the thing. Harry doesn't quite understand why Sora accepts his help so quickly, but his questions are answered as soon as the battle ends. Sora admits that he's been hearing Harry, and that it feels like his heart already knows the older boy. "You're heart, huh…" Harry forgives Sora (but not DiZ), and the keyblade wielder instinctively helps open the pathway with his keyblade for Harry to cross over.

The timeflow between each world has been fairly equal, so it's been (365 days + summer break + however far into kingdom hearts 2) over a year since Harry used the connection ritual, and he's probably camping out with Hermione. Harry looks a more than a little worse for wear when he appears before Sora's group, causing Sora ad Goofy to instantly begin worrying over him. Donald is just flabbergasted, doing an open mouth, point and stare scene, and doesn't like him. Harry is a bit overwhelmed by the welcome. Like Roxas, Harry spends the majority of his time alone or with just one or two other people. (Axel & Xion, Hermione & Ron|Neville)

After his pathway back to Disney verse is reopened, (Roxas closed it? Or, again, just needed a keyblade to kick start the process again since it's been awhile? Or it wasn't a problem at all, Harry just didn't want to deal with reminders of Roxas) Harry shifts his base from random locations in the wood to Radiant Gardens. Harry brings along Hermione and her parents for them to be safe. Harry actually sent Hermione's parents here earlier for them to be safe, as he had conspired with Hermione over what to do and they had actually shared their plans with each other, or he quickly retrieves them from Australia and restores their memories. Harry joins Sora and the group sometimes, and is a huge help with his skill at magic and teleportation. Though no one is fond of apparition, it is a huge boon when travelling (Harry's dimension jump technique is apparition fueled by the keyblade and the connection?).

Sora can unlock and destroy Horcruxes with his Keyblade, and quickly takes down the locket that Harry brought. (There's a nice scene with Sora and Roxas fighting, or Harry being accused by Horcrux!Roxas of choosing Sora over him.) In the end, instead of giving up and handing himself over to Voldemort and dying, Sora unlocks Harry's heart and soul, separating and destroying the Horcrux. (Rather than appearing as a baby, the soul has been absorbing the darkness when Harry travels and has grown strong, becoming a Nobody without a form until it is released by Sora? Epic boss fight commences.)

Should Harry rekindle his friendship with Ron, form a stronger bond of friendship and brotherhood with Neville, both, or neither?  
>Does Harry meet up with Axel while he isn't immediately occupied with Voldemort and Sora is off doing something else? Did Roxas confess anything about Harry to Axel, and does Harry tell Axel about being with Roxas the entire time?<br>Can Harry save Roxas? What does this mean for Lea? (I just found out about him halfway through writing this – I obviously need to play all of the games rather than just 358/2 and 2 before ever writing this)

**Originally written:** April 8, 2014  
><strong>Last update: <strong>April 8, 2014  
><strong>Words with Authors note: <strong>1,883

**~::~~::~**


End file.
